Characters
'Flurry ' One Christmas Eve, Christopher Kringle gave life to a once inanimate teddy bear cub. The cub's teddy bear parents named him Flurry because his fur was as white as snow. The little cub was well loved by many and adored by all due to his cute looks. Unfortunately, his cuteness became a source of great pride and vanity that grew inside of him. Flurry's only physical flaw was that he didn't have a tail. This has been a source of contention between Flurry and some of the other cubs. Many times, the other cubs would laugh at Flurry and mock him for not having a tail. Due to his vanity, Flurry gets himself into many situations that could have been avoided. His favorite thing to do is look at himself in the mirror. Like a lot of kids, his favorite food is p'sgetti and his favorite drink is chocolate milk. The circumstances around Flurry's miraculous life have led Flurry down many unexpected paths. The powers that gave life to Flurry has had a lasting residual effect on the little cub. Unbeknownst to him, Flurry can sometimes do miraculous things while being completely unaware that he is the cause of it. Such an instance can be seen in the way Flurry came about making his new friends in Middleasia. However, without Flurry's new friends he wouldn't have anyone to share his great and epic adventures with. 'Noah ' Noah is a very noble and courageous plush lion. Like Flurry, he’s also a stuffed toy. Flurry accidentally brought him to life, along with their other plush brothers that belong to Flurry’s adopted mommy. Flurry’s unaware that he miraculously brought Noah and the other animals alive. Flurry believes that they've been alive all along. Noah doesn't have a mouth but manages to say a lot through his body language, expressions, acting, props, or just writing something down. For a silent fellow that he is, he truly has a lot to say and share with the world. Noah is very wise and the most mature of his brothers. Noah is the voice of reason, if only he had a real voice to express it. Noah is always the one that thinks through things and tries his best to warn the others against their foolish behaviors, but do they ever heed Noah’s warnings? Definitely not! Noah is a lefty and likes to draw. Being a good artist is very helpful for communicating his ideas. Noah and Flurry are best friends despite how much Flurry tends to annoy him. 'Caboose ' Caboose is a plush polar bear accidentally brought to life by Flurry. He’s very kind, innocent, and unsuspecting. Some might go so far as to call him naive, but he’s just a happy-go-lucky fellow. He believes the best about everyone and is quick to trust the words and actions of others. Some might regard this as innocence and others might regard it as foolishness. Regardless of one’s take on this character trait, whether it be a strength or a flaw, this certainly has made him an easy target to be fooled by Flurry. Flurry takes advantage of Caboose a lot, not out of malicious intent, but in an innocent child mischief sort of way. Caboose is always so quick to forgive and forget, regardless of the offense. He’s a very loyal and devoted friend and follower of Flurry. Flurry is a hero and role model to Caboose. He looks up to Flurry like a big brother and can often be seen imitating him. If Flurry tells Caboose something, Caboose will never question it. Well most of the time he won’t. Sadly, Flurry uses Caboose as a scapegoat when he gets caught doing something he shouldn't. When this happens, Flurry will often run off and call out, “Caboose did it!” while he tries to escape disciplinary actions. Don’t be too hard on Flurry though, it isn't any different than any other child. Most children blame shift when they get caught. Luckily for Caboose, their adopted mommy and daddy are smart enough to see through Flurry’s false blame shifting. In the end, Caboose always forgets about it and they are back to being buddies in no time. Caboose can be described as being very inquisitive and curious. He likes to explore and marvel at the simplest things. It makes him very endearing and his mommy loves this about him very much. Caboose manages to find a special place in everyone’s heart. Caboose doesn't have any hobbies other than exploring. He’s easily entertained by just simply watching the rain fall or by watching butterflies fly around in the yard. For Caboose, life is very simple. Boaz ''(bōˈăz)'' '' '' Boaz, pronounced as (bōˈăz), is a lion plush that was accidentally brought to life by Flurry. Boaz is very different from the other plush lion named Noah. For starters, Boaz is much smaller than both Flurry and Noah, but he makes up for his small stature with his brain power. He is exceptionally smart and enjoys spending his time reading, studying, or working with computers. His love for knowledge creates the appearance of indifference to the rest of the group, but he, like Flurry, is just a little cub too and that means he too loves to play and be with his friends; assuming he isn’t occupied by some other project or study he’s conducting. Boaz is the one that Flurry can count on to solve his problems for him or to get Flurry and the others out of the messes that silly bear gets them into. Without Boaz’s help, Flurry might not have gotten out of some really dangerous situations on a number of their exciting adventures. Boaz and Honja are close, compared to their relationships with their plush brothers. Since Boaz likes to study and learn, he taught himself the Korean language to be able to speak with and understand Honja. He acts as a translator and interpreter for Honja, though it is often in vain since Flurry just makes assumptions about he thinks Honja is saying. Boaz likes to watch documentaries in his free time, his favorite color is purple, and he wears glasses to read. 'Honja ''(hōnjä) / 혼자 Honja, pronounced as (hōnjä), is the loner of the group. He has a reclusive nature. He prefers to keep to himself and he doesn't like to be bothered. He is also known to have a bit of a temper and gets easily irritated with almost anyone. He doesn't like to be petted, held, or touched. He especially hates being patted on the head. More than anything, he gets really angry when he is mistaken for a mouse. Honja gets along with Boaz the best because Boaz takes the time to try and understand him and speak with him. Because of all the effort Boaz put into learning the Korean language, Honja warmed up to him and they are now close friends. Honja understands what Flurry and the others are saying, but he can only speak in Korean. This would be fine if Flurry didn't make assumptions about what Honja is or isn't saying. When Flurry pretends to know what Honja is saying, it makes him angry and he usually runs of and sulks in a corner somewhere. Honja's name in Korean is: 혼자 Honja likes music a lot. For fun, Honja likes to DJ or listen to music on his headset. He often times will play on his drum set, when the others aren't around. Red is his favorite color. When it comes to having fun, Honja prefers to play games that don’t require other participants, so he will play any game that he can play all by himself. He feels like other participants just complicate matters. 'Fall ' Flurry isn't the only adorable teddy bear in the Snow family. He has a little sister named Fall. When Flurry was sent away from the North Pole, it was hard for his parents to be apart from their son. They had a void in their lives that Flurry had always been there to fill. Christopher Kringle was aware of this. Shortly after Flurry’s departure, he brought a special gift to the Snow household. Wrapped in a blue blanket lay an adorable little cub in Mr. Kringle’s arms. He presented her to the Snow family and they were overly ecstatic about their new family member. Nothing could fill the empty spot that Flurry left, but Fall certainly helped lesson their pain. Fall is a very playful cub. She’s smart and has an infectious laugh. She can be a bit of a prankster at times and this is a nightmare for Flurry. It’s like Flurry met his match when he found out that he had a sister. Flurry wasn't happy about it and was certainly jealous of her. She enjoys teasing her brother just to get a rise out of him, and it always works. Fall likes to read and cook. She has learned a lot from her mother and is always a welcomed guest whenever she comes to visit Flurry in Middleasia. Like her brother, she has a bit of a thirst for adventure. She hates being excluded for being a girl and often fights for equal rights with the rest of the boys. She is very independent and will often speak her mind. Fall also has a heart of gold and has a tremendous amount of love for her brother, despite all the headaches he causes her. '''Jack ''' ' Jack was once like any other red panda, cute and innocent. Then one winter when Jack was near death, due to his injuries and the frigid temperatures of winter, a man named Christopher Kringle found him and nourished him back to health. Over time they became constant companions. One day, Christopher gave Jack the miracle of speech and the ability to think and reason like a human being. Jack was very grateful for this and they became best friends. Over time, Jack became more and more prideful and arrogant. He enjoyed the praise and adoration he received from others for his cute looks. It eventually reached a point where he thought it was another's duty and obligation to point out his attractive qualities. Each time someone didn't give him the proper recognition he thought that he rightfully deserved, he began to grow angry. Over time his anger turned to bitterness and he grew to desire the worship of all living beings. His mind became twisted as he envisioned horrible things that he wanted to do to those who did not pay him homage. With time and circumstances, his good looks wasted away. This made him decide to eradicate all red pandas so he would be the only one in existence. He came close to succeeding until one brave red panda named Tomodachi stood up to him and led a rebellion against Jack. Jack's heart became very cold, earning him the nickname Frost. One fateful day, he decided that enough was enough. He began attacking others and formed himself an army of polar bear warriors. He deceived the polar bears into helping him lead a rebellion against Christopher Kringle and his warrior elves. Jack used his superior intellect to manipulate others. He pressed the different lands and kingdoms into joining his cause out of fear of horrible consequences if they refused. With time and determination, Jack eventually ruled almost all of the northern hemisphere and word of his tyranny spread far and wide. None dared challenge him. For a time, Jack was trapped in a prison of ice after Tomodachi's rebellion. The lands and kingdoms rejoiced and peace reigned for many thousands of years. However, Jack is now free again. He's had thousands of years to think and plot. His evil knows no bounds and it's only a matter of time before he makes another play for power. 'Drizzle ' If you’re thinking that Drizzle resembles Flurry a bit, you’re absolutely correct in your observation. As you probably know, many have loved and adored Flurry's good looks. Well, there was another family named the Rain family and they too adored Flurry so much that they wanted to have a son of their own that looked just like Flurry. The storekeeper was still out of white fur when they inquired about fur colors. Instead of using white, they made Drizzle with black fur. They crafted him to look just like Flurry and they had high hopes that Flurry and their son would be best friends. One difference between them is that Drizzle has a tail and Flurry doesn't. They both have scarfs that represent the color and crest of their family. When Drizzle and Flurry first met, they didn't get along at all. Flurry’s friend Sunny was often the instigator in a lot of the mocking that Drizzle faced. Flurry only went along with the mocking because of his friendship with Sunny. Flurry never approved of Sunny making fun of Drizzle, but Flurry found Drizzle to be strange and just didn't know how to deal with him. Everyone knew that Drizzle was different. His own parents noticed that he didn't fit in and that he was socially awkward. Drizzle struggled to make friends until he met Flurry’s cousin Bliz. Bliz likes everyone, so he and Drizzle got along well. However, as time passed, Drizzle noticed that he would always get overlooked by everyone. When they would play games, nobody would pass the ball to him. When they picked teams, he was last to be picked and Flurry was always first to be picked. Drizzle always felt inferior to Flurry and sought to prove himself to everyone. It isn't easy to live in Flurry's shadow. Drizzle spent so much of his energy trying to please his parents and to gain Flurry’s attention and respect but to no avail. Drizzle’s parents have always resented Christopher Kringle since the day he brought Drizzle to life. They felt cheated by Christopher for giving them a cub that had obvious flaws. Their boy didn't know how to act around the other cubs and would often not pick up on body language, voice tone, or sarcasm. He was also laughed at a lot for his hyper-sensitivity to sound and light. Drizzle's luck would soon change when faced with the challenges and trials of his first adventure with Flurry where they faced the evil Jack Frost. 'Chingu ' The youngest of seven brothers, but the most devoted, loyal, and faithful of his siblings and worthy of the calling to be a Protector. Being one of the Protectors isn't an easy calling. The destiny of a Protector is that of hardship, endurance, and perseverance. Chingu has dedicated his entire life to training his mind and body to be a weapon against all evil and to stand in the face of danger to protect the innocent and helpless. As a Protector, Chingu carries the legendary sword of the Great Tomodachi. This sword is an heirloom passed down through his family line and is only given to the most worthy to take up the mantle of Protector. Sworn enemies of the evil Jack Frost, Chingu must defend all of the nations and lands from Jack's evil. Chingu's sword is a very special sword. It was given to Tomodachi 7,000 years ago. It was a gift from the Great King and was forged from the blue stars of Khima which make the blade glow blue when evil is present. You will never meet a more dedicated, valiant, and noble friend as Chingu the Protector. 'Nero ''' Nero is an arctic fox and is the general over Jack Frost's polar bear army. He is well respected and feared by his subordinates. He's a proficient swordsman and a cunning warrior. Due to a battle injury, he now has only one arm, but that hasn't slowed him down. He is still as evil and ruthless as ever.